Adopted By Lana Parrilla
by TrystanMurphy
Summary: ((This is a Fanfic I started in December of 2015, and the first couple chapters are probably really bad, but I try my best.)) 14-year-old Christine Marie has been in many different orphanages, and she's tired of it. She really wants to leave, but unfortunately, she's underage and can't do so for another four years. Luckily for her, someone comes along, and it changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

It was an early Monday morning, the day almost everyone dislikes. I wasn't fully awake, but enough to see the sun was shining through my grey curtains. I decided to get up and walk over to my closet. I picked out a black tank-top and a pink cardigan along with a pair of ripped up blue jeans to wear for the day. I went into the bathroom and got a quick shower. Afterwards, I grabbed my hair straightener and plugged it in, and got dressed while waiting.

Shortly after straightening my black hair, I could hear the crunching of gravel outside my bedroom window, and I went to see what it was. I could see a car driving up to the foster home, and I smiled. I wasn't sure if it was someone coming to adopt, or just one of Mrs. Wheeler's friends coming for a chat. "I need all of the girls to come down please." I could hear the headmistress call out. All the girls, youngest to oldest were lined up. It went Lilianna; 5, Chelsea; 7, Rosie;10, Marissa; 13, Christine(Me); 14 and Lilian who was the oldest at 17.

I somehow ended up in the back of everyone going down the stairs; This sucked. I wanted to know who was waiting for us. Was it a mom, or a dad? Could it be moms or dads? I wasn't sure and didn't think for one hell of a second that I'd get chosen to go home with the people. Finally, I was downstairs. We have lined up once again, and put into age groups; Teens and Kids. I looked up and immediately saw a gorgeous woman, with an ombre dress, going from white to the top, to a light shade of purple on the bottom. I knew her face and knew her name. "Lana Parrilla?!" It just came out of my mouth, without even thinking about it. She smiled and looked over at me. In return, I smiled back and slightly waved, pushing my hair behind my ear and blushing. I was so nervous at this point.

" will be coming around to each of you, so she will ha. She will then decide who she wants to adopt." It sounds rude, but it's what she said, and she meant it. As Lana went to the younger girls first, I stood there with a huge grin on my face, like an idiot. She was my idol, and I've always wanted to meet her, and here she is, willing to adopt one of us. I looked to Lilian and sighed. "I don't think I'm going to be chosen." It came out of my mouth like i wanted to be chosen, but knew i wasn't. I was too old to be wanted. "Don't lose hope," Lilian smiled down at me, and by down, i mean she was almost 5'11 and I'm the short one at only 5'1.

Lana finally made it to me, and just stared. I looked to Lilian then to Marissa, and then back to Lana. "Hi," I said the first words. I couldn't believe i was actually talking to her. "You". Is all she said and smiled after doing so. "What?" I was confused and couldn't figure out if that was a good you, or a bad you. "I want to adopt you." She smiled and hugged me. " _Omg! Is she really adopting me?"_ Is all I could think about. Was this really happening?

Ms. Wheeler told me to go up to my bedroom and pack all of my things, and that she would grab the papers for . I immediately ran up to my room and packed all of my things as fast as I could. As I was packing, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was the sound of heels, which I knew none of us had, so it had to be Lana.

I turned around "Hi Lana." I said in a nervous tone. Looking around my room and noticing how messy it was, I was embarrassed. "Sorry for the messy room," I said right after. "It's alright sweetie." She told me. My mouth dropped, and there it was; my weirdness, and my obsession for her. She laughed a bit and sat on my bed and motioned me to sit with her. "So, Christine, tell me about yourself." I nodded and told her all about myself, literally everything. It was an hour later, and I had said bye to all of my friends that I had come to love, and they felt like family. I had all of their numbers listed in my phone so that I could talk to them whenever.

Waving goodbye, Lana and I had walked out of the building with all of my stuff. "Shit. I'll be right back." I told her, and ran back inside. I went to find Lilian and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you," I whispered. "Thank you for helping me never lose hope." I looked up to her as a friend, sister, and mentor. She wasn't famous, otherwise, she would've been gone a long time ago. I just look up to her, she's a great person in general.

"Bye, you little freak." She laughed and smiled. "When I leave this hell hole, I'll come and say hi." I pulled from the hug and smiled back. "Really? That means a lot." "Of course! Now go, your new family awaits you." She said pushing me off but in a polite way. "Bye!" I ran down the stairs and said my last goodbye to the others, and told them that I would miss them, and they could text me whenever.

I went outside and saw Lana standing at the driver side of the car, smiling at me. I smiled back and hurried over to the car. We both got in and sat there for a moment outside of the foster home. After a few minutes, we buckled up and drove off. I looked back and thought about the new life I would soon be living.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back to Lana's house was about five hours long, and in that time, I had fallen asleep. Lana had looked over and noticed that I was sleeping, and left me to sleep, which was a relief. I hardly got any sleep whilst at the orphanage. As we arrived home, Lana woke me up or attempted to anyhow. She shook me gently, but all I wanted was sleep. I woke up eventually, but not very smoothly. Although waking up was all that mattered. "What?" I sounded grumpy and I knew that, and I had forgotten that I was with Lana. "We're home." She smiled. I turned around and saw her. All I could do was smile back, and she could tell I was happy. Since I had slouched down, I sat up to see a pretty big house. "Wow. Is this really your house?" I looked at the house in awe, waiting for an answer. "Yes, it is. I hope you will find happiness and hope here. We will have a great life together Christine." Smiling at her, I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. I stood there and still couldn't believe that I, Christine, would be living here. I closed the door behind me and turned around to see Fred and his sons coming out to help with all of the stuff. "Fred..." I paused "I'm a huge fan." I normally didn't get nervous around people, but they were different. They were a family of people that were famous. "I'm glad to hear that hun." He smiled at me and hugged me. Seconds after, he went to Lana who was only a couple if inches behind me, and did the same, except he kissed her. "Eww," I said. But in all honesty, like the show, I shipped them. They were cute together, and most importantly, they gave each other happiness. Lana and Fred stopped kissing and laughed at what I said. I heard a voice come from behind me, and it was Jack Di Blasio. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He smiled at me. "I'm Jack, by the way." He added right after. Lana, Fred, and Jack all helped me carry my stuff into the house and up to my room. When we got upstairs, Lana sat the stuff down so she was able to open the door. "I hope you like your room, Christine. We can always change the color if you want to." I looked in the room, and I was instantly in love with it. It was a pretty shade of lilac. The bed frame was a basic white, while the pillows and comforter were lilac to match the room. "Are you kidding?" It sounded sarcastic, and I wanted it to. "I love it. It's such an elegant color. Not to mention, my favorite color. Lana smiled and looks to me. "I'm glad you love it." By the time we got home if I could call it that, it was around six o'clock and we were all hungry. Fred and the boys were nice enough to wait for us to get back. "How about we eat out tonight? You two must be hungry." Fred told us. "I am." I blurted out and laughed. "Sorry for my manners, I just haven't eaten all day." Lana was fine with it, and she understood where I was coming from. After agreeing on a restaurant, we all got into the car outside. Well, actually, it was more like a truck, but that's beside the point. On our way there, The boys and I all got to know each other. I went first and told them a lot. Like where I came from (and not like that!) my age, birthday, and just the general stuff, and then they told me about themselves. They had a pretty awesome life. Soon after finishing telling each other about ourselves, we arrived at the restaurant called Mimi's Cafe. It was cute, but I hadn't heard of it before... Maybe it's because I hardly did anything. After getting out of the car, I walked past the boys and went to Lana's side. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, and she suddenly grabbed my hand and held it, as if she gave birth to me, and I was her biological daughter. Soon after we got done eating, we went to the shopping outlets, and the boys went off on their own for a few, while Lana and I went into Forever 21, etc. When we were all done shopping, we all met back at the car. The boys didn't have as much stuff, but Lana and I made it look like they bought an ant. By the time we were done and got home, it was pretty late. It was around 9:30 p.m. I went upstairs to go get a shower then got my new pajamas on. I had on a pink and green polka dotted top with matching pants, and I loved the set. Going back downstairs, Lana asked if we wanted any popcorn for our nights. "I would like some please," I told her as she walked into her kitchen. She smiled. "Of course sweetie." No one else wanted any, so it was just me and her. Shortly after, Lana turned on Netflix and she gave me the remote. "You can choose." She smiled and so did I. I had the perfect idea of what to watch, even if it was weird; Once Upon A Time. I turned it on, and Lana hadn't paid attention, so when she heard the music at the beginning of the first episode, she looked over at me and grinned. "Are we able to watch this tonight?" I asked, hoping we could. "Of course. It's your night for movies or T.v. Shows in this case." She smiled and looked back to the tv. For the rest of the night, we had an OUAT marathon, until we fell asleep, and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on her shoulder, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Hey, guys! I hope you like this story so far. It's got its ups and downs, but it'll get better, I promise. Comment down below what you though and if you want me to write more... Bye, for now, Xx Trystan


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I found myself on Lana's shoulder. Wow. Didn't realize I fell asleep on her last night. I giggled to myself and thought. Rubbing my eyes soon after, I decided to get up and go get a shower, hoping not to wake Lana. Surprisingly, I didn't wake her, and she was still asleep after i got out of my shower.

Running across the hall upstairs, as the bathroom was across from my room, I went in to get dressed. I picked out a floral crop top, and a pair of skinny jeans. For today, I just decided to throw my hair in a high ponytail, as I could be meeting the cast. I wanted to look casual, but also presentable. I went downstairs to see that Lana still hadn't awoken. I went over to her to wake her up by tapping her shoulder, in a soft manner. When she didn't wake up, I began to whisper a bit. "Lana. Mom?" Not even whispering for 10 seconds, she woke up, and slowly turned her head to me, and smiled. "Oh, good morning, hun. I see you're awake and ready for the day." I giggled hearing her.

Lana looked at the time on her phone, and immediately got up. "Oh my god, I overslept! I have to get a shower before we leave." She said, and I watched her go to her bedroom grabbing some clothes. It was probably about 30 minutes later and Lana walked out of the bathroom in her Regina attire. I freaked out a bit, but not in a bad way, more of like a fangirl way, and I guess Lana expected it, and let out a slight laugh, before grabbing the keys, and telling me that we had to go, or we'd be late for filming, and I didn't want that, especially on what seems like my first day with her, but it wasn't. It was just the first day of filming. I started thinking I should've woke her up sooner.

On our way to set, all I could think about was meeting the rest of the cast, and Jared. Ever since the show started, I had thought he was cute. Maybe I shouldn't think that now because he was practically Lana's son, from another mother and father. As we pulled into the little town of Steveston, better known as Storybrooke, Maine , I may have freaked out just a bit. Looking at all of the buildings, and people, I knew that my life would be just fine. People lined the borders of where they were allowed, and all screamed when they saw Lana. Her security came over to surround her as they didn't want her getting mobbed by the fans, and the insisted I be protected as well, but I wanted to meet the fans before anyone else. Lana, or Mom now, must have tweeted about me, because everyone knew who I was. Hearing my name being called made me giggle a little bit. I'm technically famous now. Sweet! I thought to myself, and met as many people as possible. They were all so kind, and so similar to me, that it was funny. "Bye guys! It was nice to meet you." I said, waving to them as I walked over to my mom.

"Mom, those people are lovely. Why don't you go meet them?" I asked her. Why you ask? Because I'm just a curious 14 year old who has lived in an orphanage her whole life. That's why. After asking her, Lana smiled. "You finally called me mom, and not Lana." She chuckled a bit. "Thank you. And I meet them, but when we're done filming for the day. It just helps us get less overwhelmed." Wow. That was actually a good reason, I mean, why wouldn't it? She's Lana for Christ's sake.

Soon before they started filming, she took me to meet the cast. I met Ginnifer and Josh first. They were as charming as they were on the show, like a real fairy tale. Next I met Sean Maguire. He was super nice, and I'm glad I finally got to see my OTP in real life. Next came Colin and Jared. Jared had been my crush for almost 4 years, so this was basically awkward. "Hi. I'm Jared." He said politely. "I'm Christine." I said back, getting a bit nervous. After meeting them, I saw Rebecca, and hugged her for a few minutes. I'm weird, but she gives really nice hugs, even though she's 'wicked'. She also told me I could call her "Auntie Bex" which made me feel better. And last, but certainly not least, I saw Jennifer. Oh my god, I can't even tell you how excited I was about this. She had already known about me, obviously, because of my mom, and she already expected what was coming. "Jennifer!" I practically yelled, running towards her. Once I reached her, I hugged her, and started to cry. It wasn't everyday I cried when I met someone, but Jennifer was different for some odd reason. Besides Lana, she was my second most favorite person. "Oh my god, I love you so much." i said, still crying but giggling a bit, now. "Well thank you, Christine. But you really don't have to cry." She insured me, now standing at about my height, which wasn't much shorter than her.

They had started to film, so I went a waited in the break room. I hadn't been there a long time, before I started to fall asleep in my chair. I started to dream about Storybrooke, Maine and magic, this leading to waking myself up. I want to learn the magic hand movements. I told myself, and had to now find my mom to see if she'd teach me. Maybe I could be a guest star on the show! I thought, and started to jump up and down like an idiot, until a familiar voice came from behind me, and startled me.


End file.
